Clearing the Air
by canadian-chic14
Summary: Brennan and Shalimar talk after the prophecy. Really bad at summaries sorry.


Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X, and unfortunately I never will I'm just boring them for a bit.  
  
Summary: Brennan finds Shalimar working out her frustrations and they have a little chat.   
  
Pairing: S/B  
  
thoughts  
  
Clearing the Air  
  
Brennan walked all around Sanctuary in search of the feral. He checked her room, the rec room, the kitchen, everywhere, he just could not seem to find her.   
  
Maybe she went out with Jesse, and Lexa after all. No Jesse would have told me. I need to find her so I can clear the air.  
  
"Shal, hey Shal where are you?" Brennan asked into his com ring. He got no answer.  
  
Where the hell could she be. Think Brennan. If you were Shalimar and you were pissed, where would you be. Why did I think of this before?  
  
"That's it I no where are Shal." Brennan said to no one in particular.  
  
Brennan walked around Sanctuary until he reached the dojo door. He stopped, and calmed himself down. He opened the door slowly and walked in. As soon as he did he seen Shalimar beating away at the punching bag. He closed the door behind him, and watched her for a minute, loving the way she looked.   
  
"Are you just going to stand there, or did you want something." Shalimar said clearly pissed off at him.   
  
"I wanted to talk to you for a minute." Brennan stayed where he was. Knowing better than to get in the feral's way when she angry.  
  
"I'm really not in the mood to talk to you right now." Shalimar stopped her assault on the punching bag. She took of the gloves and put them on top of the bag. Brennan stepped towards her. "Brennan just get it over with then, tell me you're here to say good bye, and that you're going of to start a new like with you're new wife, and son." Shalimar screamed at him.  
  
"Is that what you think. That I cam here to say good bye."  
  
"Yeah so just hurry up and do it okay." Shalimar said wiping the tears from her eyes.  
  
"Shal your knuckles are bleeding."  
  
"What's your point, not like you care because if you did you wouldn't be leaving me." Shalimar walked out of the dojo and towards the lab to bandage her fingers. Brennan on the other hand stood frozen for a moment not knowing what to say. He couldn't believe that she thought he would ever leave her. Snapping back into reality Brennan ran out of the dojo and into the lab where Shalimar was struggling to apply the bandages to her fingers.   
  
"Brennan just leave." He could see that she had tears in her eyes, and somewhere deep down he knew it wasn't because of her bleeding knuckles.  
  
"Shalimar I'm not leaving, and I can't believe you think that I would. I wanted to tell you that I was sorry for ditching you early."   
  
"So you're not leaving the team, you're not leaving me." She emphasized the last part.  
  
"No, never. You are what kept me here after the whole Naxcon thing, and every time I thought about leaving after that. Now please let me help you put those bandages on." Brennan took the bandage from Shalimar and started to wrap her knuckles.   
  
"So you were never going to leave?"  
  
"Not unless you did." Shalimar hugged Brennan tightly, and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Brennan what about,,," Shalimar couldn't finish.  
  
"They don't matter to me. Jesse, Lexa, on most days, and you are the only people in this world that matter to me, and I mean really matter." Brennan, and Shalimar walked out of the lab towards Shalimar's room.   
  
When they got there Brennan, turned Shalimar around.  
  
"I guess I'll leave you alone now. Goodnight, and know that when you wake up in the morning I'll still be here because I love you."  
  
"I don't want to be left alone." Shalimar smiled up at Brennan tears in hers eyes.  
  
"I thought you were,,," Brennan was cut off by Shalimar who kissed him passionately as she pulled him into her room with her, and closed the door, still kissing him.  
  
Brennan fell back onto Shalimar's chair, and Shalimar fell onto his lap. "I love you too." She broke their kiss. "Stay with me tonight. I just want to know that I'm not dreaming. I want to wake up and have you hear with me."  
  
"Your wish is my command." Brennan kissed Shalimar sweetly as they climbed into bed and relaxed against the other.  
  
The End  
  
A/N: This was a one shot fic. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review and tell me what you thought 


End file.
